otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Ydahri (Classic Journeys Era)
Ydahri are newt-like inhabitants of Ydahr and distant cousins of the G'ahnli. Notable characteristics include feet like those of the gecko that adhere strongly when planted at the proper angle, enabling the Ydahri to climb vertically up walls (though not across horizontal ceilings). Because the borders of Ydahr's solar system have been closed to entry since late 2003, Ydahri who leave may not return; however, many young Ydahri have continued to leave. Biology The slime that protects Ydahri skin from drying out is weakly neurotoxic to many other species. (Some humanoids have made dubious claims about the slime's suitability as a recreational drug.) Ydahri can remain underwater for long periods in well-oxigenated water, but must eventually surface to breathe. Should the very wide angle of vision provided by the eyes atop their head be insufficient, they can also stand (but not walk) on their hind legs with the support of the tail. In contrast to the G'ahnli, young Ydahri can trace their parentage to the particular community that raised them. Infant Ydahri must remain in water until their lungs mature. Social The Ydahri are an honest, easygoing people. They are socially very friendly, to the point where an Ydahri would express displeasure with someone by saying 'thanks' instead of 'thank you very much' to them. They are somewhat distrustful of outsiders (due to the Nall invasion that prompted the G'ahnli to migrate to their planet of G'ahnlo), and therefore have not sought much interaction with any of the other races that exist on the known worlds. Only recently have younger Ydahri begun to feel an urge to leave the planet, and take their somewhat primitive but always high-quality Ydahri merchandise with them to peddle to the other races. The older Ydahri generally frown upon this, because the values the Ydahri live by are fundamentally basic and many of them see other worlds as unnecessary and detrimental to the development of Ydahr. Economy The commerce of Ydahr is very loose, based on cooperation and competition between commune-like groups (of often-related individuals). The newt-like people see little reason for firm corporate and governmental structures, and their businesses and politics reflect this. Thus, they do not have large, centralized corporations and their community and social affairs are resolved by communication, not litigation. Ydahri use the barter system among themselves, trading one thing for another of equal value. Before the series of events on Brrahlo and the subsequent isolationist policies initated by the Ydahri elders, they did the same (whenever possible) with the G'ahnli, although often they found that they have nothing of equal value to give to the fish and are forced to use the G'ahnli currency, the Perl. When the Ydahri (as a group, a village, or a whole) decide that something needs to be done, they band together and plug away at it until it is finished. Ydahri leaders help to coordinate this cooperation, and although the position is not based so much on politics and structured rank organizations, it is afforded much respect. In business, the Ydahri adhere to a loose form of nepotism, that is, the favoring of one's family or friends in business. It is not uncommon for a group of businesses to network and cooperate to give each other the maximum advantage, although these alliances can change with the tides of profit. Native Ydahri technology excells in the area of biomimetics, such as a cargo vehicle based on the gliding propulsion of a snail. Values The Ydahri religion is not exactly that; it is more an unwritten series of fundamental values that they generally adhere to. An Ydahri will never give someone a bad deal, if they can possibly help it, but often they find themselves wondering if what they did was best for their customer. The Ydahri have a very positive way of thinking, and they believe that a good life of hard work and happiness is its own reward. When something needs to be done, they just get together and do it, and there's no complaining. They simply understand, at an intuitive level, that this is just the way things are done. category: OtherSpace Races (Classic Journeys Era)